Tralie Mikan
History Born too a small fishing village in the Lhazaar Principalities, Tralie knew the only way off her tiny island home was on a ship. Fortunately, her innate strength and skill at arms was enough to secure her a job on one such ship as a combatant. She worked on many ships throughout the Principalities for many years, either defending them from marauding pirates or (In very few circumstances and purely out of necessity) being a marauding pirate. While sailing the Lhazaar sea was enjoyable, what Tralie really wanted was to be the kind of adventurer she had heard of in tall tavern tales. The opportunity for that came, albeit in a less than ideal way. One day while she was escorting a ship through the southern Principalities a massive storm struck. Tralie was washed ashore and, unable to find any others, assumed she was the only survivor. Never one to dwell on failure, Tralie quickly made a raft out of several trees, sailed to the nearest port town, sold the raft, and proceeded to begin looking for work. The next day she was contacted by members of the Wayfinders foundation. The raft she had sold contained "Rare wood samples" that have so far only been discovered on Trebaz Sinara, and they wanted to know where she had acquired it. After explaining her story to them, they concluded that the island she had landed on must have been Trebaz Sinara, and decided that surviving a trip to the infamous lost island, however brief, qualified her for membership into the Wayfinders. The Last War (What did your character do during the Last War, a major century-long conflict that ended just a couple years ago and profoundly impacted the lives of everyone in Khorvaire? See WGtE pg. 12-13) Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Secrets (optional) Enemies (optional) Personality Personality Traits * (What are the quirky, interesting and unique traits that make your character stand out? Note: Strengths have their own section, Traits is more for the unique behavioral aspects of your character.) Ideals * (What ideals drive your character? What do they believe in most strongly?) Bonds * (What deep connections to people, places, and events influence your character's actions?) Strengths * (What are your character's greatest strengths that make them an asset in the field? Not their class abilities, but who they are as a person, regardless of what mechanical build they use. Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Flaws * (What are your character's greatest weaknesses, challenges, and blind spots? What could someone else exploit to bring your character to ruin or cause them to act against their best interests? Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * Tralie Mikan Category:Characters